


No Longer Alone

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Poem for Haru Week Day 3





	No Longer Alone

A single candle for the little Miss,  
It’s always been like this.  
The Master is occupied with work,  
So many duties he cannot shirk.  
She hoped just once he’d stay,  
She wishes the loneliness away.   
The spaces in the house are looming,  
The solitude ever consuming,  
Her sanity start to tear at the seams-  
A single tap jolts her from her dreams.  
She looks up to be greeted by smiles,  
Like nothing she’s known before all this while.  
She hears the many deafening cheers,  
But she’s having trouble seeing amidst the tears,  
They’re a very peculiar bunch,  
A cat, a shut-in, and even an artist who always skips lunch!  
A framed man, a loudmouth, a model and president too!  
Anyone would be confused at this particular rendezvous.  
They’ve now begun to sing a song,  
And she knows this is exactly where she belongs.  
After years of sitting by the phone,  
Waiting to no avail for its tone,  
Her wish has finally been made known,  
The little Miss is no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's the work for Day 3 of Haru Week! I rather enjoyed writing this one, though I feel that the two lines describing the other Phantom Thieves sound a little like Dr Seuss. Happy reading!


End file.
